Protocol Independent Multicast (PIM) is a family of network routing protocols that provide one-to-many and many-to-many distribution of data over Internet Protocol (IP) networks. PIM may allow data to be transmitted from a first hop router (FHR), which is connected to a source or a rendezvous point (RP), to a last hop router (LHR), which is connected to client device. A client device may exchange data with a LHR using Internet Group Management Protocol (IGMP) in an IP version four (IPv4) network or Multicast Listener Discovery (MLD) in an IP version six (IPv6) network. IGMP and MLD may be best effort protocols that do not offer quality of service (QoS) guarantees from a client device to a LHR.